


Обещание

by Fatia



Category: HOBB Robin - Works, Liveship Traders Trilogy - Robin Hobb
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 12:38:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4392122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fatia/pseuds/Fatia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Обещания, данные себе, капитан Кеннит всегда сдерживал.<br/>Бета: Alleeya<br/>Написано на фест «А Kind of Magic».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Обещание

Кеннит ненавидел сны — в них он особо остро ощущал своё бессилие.

Он шёл по морскому берегу, босые ноги вязли в песке, а вода, раз за разом, холодила кожу, ласково омывая ступни и лодыжки. Во сне у Кеннита было две ноги: сильные и здоровые. Ему не нужны были ни костыли, ни Этта, всегда готовая поддержать и подхватить, если он вдруг упадёт.

Она, словно заноза, слишком глубоко засела в нём, вросла в его корабль и команду, пустила корни, охватывая всё и вся, и превратилась в его тень. Для него Этта была ещё одним костылем: незаменимым, надёжным, но всё же ненавистным.

Кеннит прищурился — солнце слепило глаза, — всмотрелся в горизонт и увидел силуэт человека. Он был размыт, нечёток и, казалось, двигался навстречу, но это была иллюзия — Кеннит точно знал, ведь как бы долго он ни шёл, ни бежал — никогда не мог его настигнуть.

Самый важный человек, чьё лицо позабыто, а голос до сих пор тревожит его в кошмарах, ускользал от него, оставляя после себя глухую, волчью тоску.

***

— Ах, бедный-бедный, капитан. Тебя снова мучают кошмары.

Вырезанный из диводрева амулет злорадно оскалился. Кеннит поднёс руку к лицу, делая вид, что поправляет кружевные манжеты, и сказал:

— Заткнись или…

— Или? — амулет заинтересовался.

— Или в этот раз — клянусь Госпожой Удачей! — я тебя сожгу.

— И останешься без единственного человека, который не боится говорить тебе правду?

— Ты не человек.

— Ты тоже, но это не мешает тебе им притворяться, — заметил амулет и, немного помолчав, сказал: — Морские змеи не станут тебе подчиняться, так же как не стала подчиняться Проказница. С ними можно только договориться.

— Они животные.

Кеннита скривился от отвращения, стоило ему вспомнить гладкие тела, покрытые слизью и ядом, яркие шипастые воротники, словно брюхо жабы-древолаза, и пасти с сотней острейших клыков. Последние ему были особенно хорошо знакомы — культя до сих пор ныла.

— К несчастью, друг мой, они разумнее многих людей, которых мне доводилось знать. — Слова прозвучали с издёвкой. — Конечно, ты можешь продолжать упрямо нестись вперёд, но потом не удивляйся, когда тебя в один прекрасный день сожрут.

Искусно вырезанное лицо улыбнулось, скаля мелкие как у грызуна зубы. Перемежая гадости с советами, паскудная деревяшка добилась того, что и всегда: разозлила его, в то же время заставив задуматься.

Капитан Кеннит понимал, что морские змеи — не люди. Их нельзя будет ни купить, ни запугать, ни обмануть, но ему это и нужно — достаточно не говорить всей правды.

Достаточно пообещать сопроводить их в Дождевые Чащобы, но кто сказал, что нужно плыть напрямик? Лето длинное, море капризное, а планы Кеннита только начинали воплощаться в жизнь. Глупо упускать шанс создать королевство из-за обещания, данного живому кораблю.

***

Корабль покачивался на волнах. Проказница напевала на незнакомом Уинтроу языке и время от времени наклонялась, касаясь воды. Казалось, она что-то искала, пристально вглядываясь в морскую гладь, и улыбалась. Только не было больше в этой улыбке ни робости, ни наивности, ни неподдельного восторга, стоило ей услышать забавную моряцкую байку. В один миг Проказница изменилась, став чужой, непонятной, и порой пугала этим Уинтроу.

Молния — так она себя сейчас называла, но для него корабль всегда оставался Проказницей.

— О чём поёшь? — спросил Уинтроу.

Ему действительно было любопытно, но под её взглядом, насмешливым и снисходительным, он смущался, краснел и заикался. Словно вновь стал ребёнком, испачкавшим вареньем любимый камзол отца.

— О полях окукливания и реках, полных волшебства. О полёте. — Проказница на миг закрыла глаза, мысленно возвращаясь в воспоминания. — Но тебе этого не понять — у тебя нет крыльев.

— Я понимаю, — упрямо возразил Уинтроу. — Когда я отбывал вахту в вороньем гнезде, — он кивком указал в сторону мачты, — то иногда становился в полный рост, раскидывал руки в стороны и представлял, что под ногами нет опоры, что я лечу.

Проказница недоверчиво фыркнула, а потом вдруг рассмеялась, весело и беззаботно, снова став прежней.

— Люди! Вы забавные, — сказала она, отсмеявшись. — Иди сюда.

Носовая фигура протянула к нему руки. Уинтроу доверчиво потянулся к ним, не до конца понимая, что Проказница хочет сделать, но чувствуя — это важно. Она крепко обхватила его, не позволяя упасть. Уинтроу вдруг оказался повисшим над водой. Под ним было море, безграничное и жадное. Блестящие змеиные тела то тут, то там проглядывались сквозь толщу воды, ни на миг не позволяя забыть, что морские чудовища всё время рядом.

Перед ним было лицо Проказницы, изменившееся, ставшее более хищным, по-змеиному опасным, но всё ещё родное.

— Доверься мне, — прошептала она, складывая свои руки челноком, чтобы он смог удобнее устроиться в своеобразной колыбели.

Уинтроу кивнул: ей он верил.

— Смотри только на меня. Слышишь? Я покажу тебе, что значит настоящий полет.

С каждым словом, с каждым движением Уинтроу казалось, что он погружается всё глубже и глубже в чужую сущность. Что он слепнет, чтобы через миг прозреть и увидеть что-то удивительное, не предназначенное для человеческих глаз.

Ему казалось, что перед его глазами взорвалось маленькое солнце, разлетелось на сотню осколков. Когда Уинтроу снова смог видеть, то море исчезло, а под ним раскинулись бескрайние поля. Большие животные с волнистой густой шерстью мирно паслись, но стоило тени Уинтроу упасть на них, как они бросились врассыпную. Их страх был осязаем: он имел свой запах и вкус, свой звук, чем-то похожий на сдавленное лошадиное ржание. Уинтроу знал, что мясо этих животных вкусное и сочное, что он, насытившись, станет сонным и вялым и будет искать место, где можно уснуть, греясь на солнце.

Но он не был голоден — он хотел летать, ловить распахнутыми крыльями ветер, ощущать воздушные потоки, нырять в них. А потом, заложив вираж, спикировать к самой земле, чтобы в последний миг с победным криком взмыть ввысь.

Счастье переполняло его, счастье от того, что не было ничего естественнее, нежели полёт. Ведь он был драконом — Повелителем Трёх Стихий.

Впервые в жизни Уинтроу ощущал себя свободным.

***

Уинтроу пришёл в себя, лёжа в руках Проказницы. У него было так много вопросов, так много ему хотелось сказать ей, но всё, что он сумел выговорить:

— Спасибо.

В этом одном слове было всё то, что он не мог облечь в слова. Проказница поняла его — слишком сильны были между ними узы, созданные магией диводрева и памятью предков, и даже пробуждение мёртвой драконицы не смогло их ослабить.

— Ты всегда будешь со мной. Будешь моим.

Она не спрашивала — утверждала, и для неё это было так же естественно, как для него — дышать. Он коснулся её лица, гладкого, с едва различимым древесным узором, тем самым подтверждая: «Всегда!»

Пустота, появившаяся после того, как его забрали из храма Са, исчезла. Растворилась в зелёных глазах, оставляя после себя ощущение целостности и умиротворённости.

— Уинтроу!

Капитан Кеннит сердито смотрел на него. Небо затянуло грязно-серыми тучами, ветер беспощадно трепал паруса, а по морю пробегали волны, ударялись в борт корабля и усиливали качку. Близился шторм.

Уинтроу перевёл взгляд на Проказницу, и она, поняв его желание, опустила его на бак. Вестрит был ненамного ниже капитана, но сейчас ощущал себя маленьким и жалким, будто провинившийся ребёнок рядом со взрослым. Капитан возвышался над ним, словно гора — такой же внушительный и грозный.

— Вздумал поплавать, парень?

— Нет, капитан.

— Иди к Соркору — надо помочь свернуть паруса.

Уинтроу кивнул и бросился выполнять приказ.

Ветер усиливался, мокрые от воды канаты скользили в руках, извивались, словно живые, норовя вырваться и свести всю работу на нет. Старпом кричал на моряков и с тревогой поглядывал на горизонт: небо озаряли вспышки молний. Капитал стоял на баке, мрачно наблюдая за работой. Но вот Проказницу в очередной раз мотнуло в сторону, огромная волна накрыла палубу, сбивая с ног моряков. Кеннит каким-то чудом удержался на ногах, хотя ему и пришлось выпустить из рук один костыль. Выругавшись, он удобнее перехватил оставшийся и заковылял к трапу — дальше находиться на палубе было опасно.

— Крепче! Крепче крепите, отродья портовой шлюхи! Живой корабль не станет делать за вас всю работу.

Проказнице, казалось, было наплевать на всё: на шторм, на команду и на себя. Она пела, гортанным, нечеловечески-прекрасным голосом, и ей вторили морские змеи. То тут, то там они появлялись из воды: зелёный, красный, золотой, багряный. Вскидывали морды, окружённые шипастыми воротниками, и вплетали свои голоса в песню Проказницы.

Нет: Молнии.

Сейчас Уинтроу как никогда хорошо понимал разницу между этими двумя существами.

Корабль ещё раз накрыла волна. Уинтроу ухватился за мачту, чтобы не смыло за борт. Вытирая рукавом лицо, он осмотрелся и увидел, что капитан Кеннит сумел спустить по трапу, но до его каюты всё ещё было далеко.

Ничтожно малое расстояние для здорового человека, но непреодолимое для капитана с одним костылём при такой качке. Шторм, казалось, с каждым мгновением становился всё сильнее.

— Соркор!

— Чего тебе?

— Капитан. — Уинтроу посмотрел в сторону Кеннита.

Старпом на миг задумался, а потом кивнул. Дескать, делай, что считаешь нужным. Уинтроу поспешил к капитану, стараясь не упасть и не свернуть себе шею раньше времени.

— Обопритесь на меня.

Капитан посмотрел на него, но ничего не сказал. Устало закинул руку Вестриту на плечо и позволил отвести себя вниз.

***

Когда они оказались в каюте, Кеннит тяжело опустился на стул. Деревянная нога доставляла неудобства, и хотя кожа на культе огрубела и стала менее чувствительной, но ему всё ещё приходилось смазывать её лечебной мазью.

— Позволите? — Уинтроу кивков указал на мазь и чистые бинты, которые Этта всегда держала наготове.

Он видел, насколько тяжело капитану дался спуск по качающейся палубе, и хотел хоть чем-то помочь ему. Уинтроу ни за что не покажет, что жалеет Кеннита. За такое, чего доброго, капитан собственноручно выбросит его за борт.

Кеннит медленно кивнул: кому-кому, а Вестриту он мог доверять. По крайней мере, настолько, чтобы позволить ему наложить мазь на обрубок, оставшийся от его ноги.

Уинтроу отстегнул протез и закатал калошу штанов, обнажая культю. Его руки были грубыми, мозолистыми от ежедневной работы, но по-прежнему оставались чуткими и уверенными. Он всё ещё был тем мальчишкой-послушником, верным последователем учения Са, которого Кеннит повстречал в ту первую штормовую ночь.

— Уинтроу, ты выполнишь мою просьбу?

Вестрит посмотрел на капитана и осторожно сказал:

— Я выполню любую вашу просьбу, которая не навредит Проказнице.

Кеннит усмехнулся: мальчишка взрослел быстро и уже научился не давать поспешных обещаний.

— Как я могу навредить нашей красавице? — Кеннит взъерошил Уинтроу волосы.

После болезни они отрастали неровно, но всё ещё были слишком короткими, чтобы убрать их в моряцкую косицу. Уинтроу невольно зажмурился. Не то чтобы ему было неприятно, нет. Просто такая ласка была непривычна: его отец, Кайл, никогда не показывал, что как-то привязан к старшему сыну.

— Ты будешь на моей стороне? Чтобы не случилось в будущем, какие бы решения мне ни пришлось бы принять.

Кеннит хотел всецело владеть и Уинтроу, и Проказницей, но он понимал, что этого никогда не случится. Они были слишком крепко связаны, и ни одного из них нельзя было заполучить по отдельности, только вместе. Но в этом и была проблема: вместе они не нуждались в Кенните.

— Я буду с вами, — сказал Уинтроу.

В его глазах не было ни обожания, ни слепого восхищения, только преданность — она горела спокойным огнём, согревая и придавая уверенность. Для Уинтроу эта просьба не стала неожиданной. С самой первой встречи он доверил капитану свою жизнь и жизнь Проказницы, а после того, как тот сумел исцелить его изувеченное ожогами тело, Уинтроу решил, что всегда будет следовать за ним.

Кеннит кивнул, принимая его ответ. В конце концов, Госпожа Удача благосклонна только к тем, кто не боится проиграть, поставив всё на карту.

***

Кеннит снова шёл по морскому побережью, и с каждым шагом силуэт человека приближался. Это оказался парень, одетый в белую рубашку и потёртые штаны; его тёмные волосы были заплетены в моряцкую косицу. Кеннит не видел лица — человек стоял к нему спиной.

Он остановился и позвал:

— Уинтроу!

Кеннит не сомневался, что узнал мальчишку. Ведь кто ещё мог ждать его в конце сна, так похожего на кошмар? Кто ещё мог раз за разом ускользать от него, а потом снова появляться, вынуждая его совершать самые невероятные поступки?

— Уинтроу!

Человек обернулся, и Кеннит увидел себя: юного, неискалеченного и чем-то ужасно недовольного.

— Ты снова опаздываешь, — сказал он и протянул ему руку. — Пошли, он ждёт тебя.

— Кто?

— Совершенный — кто же ещё? Пошли!

— Нет.

Кеннит невольно отшатнулся. Чего-чего, а с проклятым кораблем, навеки похоронившем в себе его прошлое, он не желал встречаться.

Никогда и ни за что.

— Ну и дурак. Сейчас или потом — это всё равно произойдёт. Пошли, пока ещё не поздно.

Кеннит покачал головой и, развернувшись, ушёл. Ему больше нечего было делать на этом побережье.

***

…через несколько дней Проказница встретилась в море с Совершенным. Кеннит долго всматривался в силуэт живого корабля, против воли вспоминая всё то, что их связывало. Потом покачал головой и отдал приказ атаковать корабль.

 _Никогда и ни за что._

Обещания, данные себе, капитан Кеннит всегда сдерживал.


End file.
